chapterquestfandomcom-20200214-history
General Chapter Inventory
Wealth In the vaults of the Chapter you can find millions of thrones, hundreds of precious stones and dozens of valuable artifacts. Overall value of currency in the treasury: 536 Wealth Machinery Chapter goes to war supported by numerous heavy war machines, these may either be constructed at the Chapter Forge or requisitioned from Nestorium. Here is a full list of machinery available to us: 'Light Vehicles/Walkers' *5 Landspeeder Tornados *4 Landspeeder Typhoons *16 Warbikes *1 Empty Contemptor Pattern Dreadnought Chassis (DCCW + Plasma Cannon) *1 Occupied Castraferrum-pattern MkV Dreadnought, Gavin the Untaken. *100 Tarantula Turrets *25 Tarantula Hyperios Turrets 'Transports' *21 Rhinos *36 Drop Pods Heavy Vehicles *10 Predators * 3 Deimos Pattern Predator Destructors *1 Land Raider *17 Thunderhawk Gunships *1 Retribution Pattern Baneblade - Fortress of Vengeance, commanded by Techmarine Actium 'Other' *Mostly functional Vagabond-class Merchant Trader *Battle Servitor Z-55 - Tracked heavy servitor with Melta cannon Relics 'Close Combat Weapons' Count as Heroic Honours for the purposes of promotion *''Ironhaunt ''- Power Gladius *''Gatebreaker ''- Thunder Hammer *''Shadowstrike '' - Power Halberd and the Badge of Office to the Master of the Shadow Guard *''Ravenclaw - Relic Paragon Blade and the Badge of Office to the Shadow of Body *Headstone''- Mezoa Pattern Relic Power Fist and 4th Company Captain Badge of Office. *''Victor and Mortis'' - Power Falchions and 5th Company Captain Badge of Office. *''Deathstroke - Relic Blade and 6th Company Captain Badge of Office. *Blade of Ultramar ''- Power Gladius and 7th Company Captain Badge of Office. *''Imperial Wings'' - Dual power blade/Two-handed power blade. (Currently unused). 'Ranged Weapons' *''The Star of Macragge ''- Relic Plasma Pistol *''Merkon's Rifle'' - Sniper Rifle *''Traitors Lament'' - Relic Bolter and the Badge of Office to the Shadow of Mind 'Armour' *''Darrion's Helmet'' - A warp-resistant helmet gifted by a Deathwatch Sergeant, decreases wearers Psychic Rating by 2, but grants +30 to resist mental and spiritual sorcery, also decreases PR of nearby psykers by 1. *''Tiberius' Armour'' - Forged by Techmarine Tiberius, this armour incorporates a powerful forcefield that is all but impervious to small arms and can shrug off a melta hit. 'Other/Unassigned' *''Raven's Tome ''- Book on genetics *''The Book of the Glorious Dead ''- Record of the fallen brothers of the Chapter *''Book of Deeds'' - A chronicle entailing the sins and the achivements of the Chapter *''Darkhawk ''- Astartes Warbike *''Staff of Roaring Sky'' - A strange staff used by an Ork Weirdboy, this primitive xenos weapon may act as a psychic focus, especially for tempestomancy. A magnificent trophy or questionable tool? Armoury Unassigned These items are standing in the Chapter's Armoury, waiting to be assigned for marines *425 Power Armour *0 Scout Armour *2 Jump Packs *4 Devastator Weaponry *0 Terminator Armour *0 Revenant Armour *0 Heroic Honours *0 Crozius Arcanum *0 Force Weapon Prison An Astartes Chapter will gather criminals wherever it roams. These damned souls spend what are most likely their final days in the Tombstone's foreboding dungeon, to await brutal interrogation and likely execution. *Saragon Ursus *Haran Dreifus Other *GoR geneseed samples - 56 *1 Iron Warrior Mk. IV Power Armour *90 samples of ancient Iron Warrior geneseed - Heretical to possess *6 Quake bombs *Matrix Cogitator - Ship component. Saves 10% of the cost of a new escort ship. *''Psychic Rites of Grey Knights'' - Book. Heretical to possess *Inquisitorial Rosette - Heretical to possess *Emperor's Tarot: 3 Cards *Proteus 34 - Cyber-Eagle AI - Heretical to possess *Rusty Key - Given by Nerial Derang * Small Astartes-sized Lockbox from Alexander Kerr - Contains coded letters dating back to the Horus Heresy, will be decoded by 358.M41. * Shielded Crates - Two locked, scan-shielded cases measuring 1x1x1 metres each, contents unknown. Recovered in 341.M41 from downed thunderhawk on Sygma-477. Self-detonated when opening was attempted. Organic residue detected within. * Ixadiel's Memory Amulet - A wraithbone amulet that contains Ixadiel's readings of the Ursus Cogitator * Archeotech Plasma Reactor - Estimated to be capable of powering a high-end cruiser but fitting in a light cruiser. Miracle of the Dark Ages * Components of a suit of terminator armour (50%) * Medical Drugs - Chemicals from Argul IV that can help Klementhos in genetic experiments (+10 bonus) Category:Meta